


人鱼与狼人2

by comebewithme



Category: kuraryo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebewithme/pseuds/comebewithme
Summary: 可能有3可能也没有，三主要讲人鱼的工作，他俩的社交账号，和“宇宙最凶”小人鱼，这些比较无关紧要。





	

关于生活：

 

之前就提到人鱼的学习能力强，强到什么地步呢。强到他闲的没事在家把大仓书柜上的书全看光了。大仓躺在斜坡上，半个身子泡在水里，搂着他的腰睡着的时候人鱼就会把他的笔记本电脑拿过来，帮他整理资料回复邮件，到现在还没出错过。就是偶尔有错别字，不过这些都无伤大雅，可能干了呢。

 

刚学会网购的时候，人鱼简直是沉迷其中无法自拔。天天等着快递到家按门铃的声音，耳朵跟着大仓开门接快递的脚步声转。大仓把快递刚递给他，箱子就被他用指甲划开了，速度快得风驰电掣。  
人鱼乐忠于买吉他，根据音色和外观选。他自己敲字跟店主交涉，让人家把吉他的音频发给他。对声音敏感的人鱼从来没选错过。

大仓对此表示赞同，因为那价格真的够高。每当人鱼买吉他的时候大仓都怀疑当初是不是忘记教他数学了。

 

不过在大仓眼里那些价格还真是只是数字而已。他们狼人的基业大，光他自己的度假海滩就收入不少。人鱼买东西的时候他眼睛都不眨一下。小亮开心就好。

 

他们平时没有什么需要吵架的地方。  
别人做个爱能解决的事儿，他们抱一抱就能解决，实在不行就亲一亲。

 

自从入住大仓的水池，人鱼每天晚上都会回来睡觉，如果回海里的话睡着睡着就不知道被洋流送到哪里去了。睡在礁石珊瑚分布密集的浅海也可以，问题是睡着以后会被东西顶住勾住。当然洞穴也是可以的，只不过………  
只不过这些都是人鱼的借口，他就是想跟大仓在一起。

 

后来还真的有了只小人鱼。  
人鱼把一颗蛋拿回来的时候大仓表示十分惊喜。他的腰不细，整个尾部的活动都依赖腰部的力量，肌肉就必须发达，没有赘肉也没有夸张的肌肉，所以肚子里有蛋看起来真的不明显。

从蛋里出来的小人鱼（应该叫带着尾巴的小肉球）哪里有狼人半点基因嘛，可大仓还是很喜欢。那段时间他俩做的很频繁，有种两人共同孩子的感觉。

 

人鱼是比近一米八的狼人要高的。  
如果算上尾鳍的话。

 

 

关于性和爱：

 

俩人（？）的第一次sex就发生在大仓变成狼的那天。可能也不能称为sex，因为人鱼完全不知道发生了啥，只知道大仓把他弄得很不舒服。

那天他变成狼嗷完一嗓子就又跑回来，由于月亮的原因兴奋异常，跳进水池就对人鱼又舔又咬。人鱼被他舔得痒麻，咯咯咯直笑，冷不丁被一口咬住脖子，灰狼咬住他的脖子就往水池边的斜坡拽。

人鱼觉得很不舒服也很危险，伸手想掰开他的嘴，可狼的力气毕竟不小。按照他的性子被这么折腾开膛破肚都算轻的了，可这家伙是大仓，也隐隐知道这匹狼不会伤害自己就随他去。

把他拎到斜坡上大仓就变成人形，不是人类的模样，而是有着人的脸庞和身形，狼的耳朵，尾巴，四爪的半人形态。胸口的鬃毛浓密，下体直立喷张，带有尖锐指甲的兽爪扣住他的下巴就开始亲吻。舔弄人鱼脸颊的角角落落，爱抚着他光滑的身体。人鱼被弄得好舒服，身体兴奋得迎合他，性//器从泄殖腔的缝隙里探了出来。大仓看到的时候异常激动，挺胯挤进他的身体就开始抽/插。

人鱼哪受过这事儿，身体被突然进入，震惊无措加之狼人阴茎上的肉刺带给他的激烈远远大于做爱的舒适。指甲猛然划伤大仓的手臂推开他，游进水道逃到海里去了。

 

逃到海里以后的人鱼还是惊魂未定，他到底要对自己做什么啊。自己又不是雌性。

 

人鱼连续几天的夜不归宿也让被人鱼伤了的大仓惊魂未定。他不知道怎么找到他，整个人都抑郁了，不好好吃饭也不好好睡觉。  
难受得不想做人。  
晚上变成狼站在山崖上嗷呜嗷呜的呼唤他，到白天也不肯变回来，耷拉着耳朵趴在沙滩边上盯着海浪发呆。他知道人鱼就在附近只是不想见到他。

 

直到一周后的晚上，大仓想起水池边的冰箱里有几瓶过期的酸奶，打开一看居然全都不见了。被谁喝了简直可想而知。  
他买了几瓶新的，在旁边留下字条。

想喝酸奶可以来拿，但是不要喝过期的喔~

 

第二天一早就看到靠在水池边上啃苹果人鱼。看到大仓来了也不打招呼，十分大爷地眯着眼冲他抬抬下巴，说实话挺性感的。难怪狼人想上他。

 

人鱼表示他原谅大仓了。  
人鱼表示以后大仓再也不能那么做了。  
人鱼表示他们还是好朋友。  
是呀，好朋友呀。

 

大仓觉得如果不是情侣还是保持一点距离比较好。毕竟人鱼对他亲亲抱抱摩摩挲挲的，每个月的那一天变成狼又控制不住自己就糟糕了。朋友都做不成还怎么搞。  
人鱼就觉得自己被冷落了，你怎么不亲亲我了，你怎么不抱抱我了，你怎么还要把我推开坐得离我那么远。

而且他的狼人不开心了，只要一看到他就不开心。人鱼不明白狼人的暗恋和那不可泳思的酸涩忧愁，只能总结为他不开心。

 

人类的情绪对人鱼有着极高的诱惑力，尤其是那种负面的。他能通过歌声放大这种负面情绪，用随之而来的精神冲击夺人性命。他们食用这种情绪来强大自己的精神力，所以大仓这样真的让他很苦恼。  
（梗来源：海怪联盟）

 

大仓躲闪的态度伤透了人鱼的心。他再次决定离家出走，逃到海里去，不回来了。

可狼人的嗷叫总是能传到很远，弄得他心烦意乱，他烦躁地从水里跳出来，月亮的光辉给他带着水花的鱼鳞铺上一层银光。  
狼人的夜视能力极佳，刚好被大仓看见，他直接从山崖上跳下去找他。人鱼被他吓得半死，奋力游过去抢在他入水不深时把他拉出来。

“你是笨蛋么？！！不要命啦！！！”人鱼的声音震得狼的耳朵嗡嗡响。

大仓变成人紧紧抱住人鱼，“小亮不要走！！呜呜呜……不要走……”

他怎么就更难受了呢，怎么就开始哭了呢，哭得好可怜呀。自己去也不是留也不是啊，真麻烦，搞得自己也很难受。

 

事情的转机出现在那天俩人看电影（大仓给人鱼看过男女，女女，就差男男了，刚好有一部新片上映就买来录像给他看看），刚开始一切正常，两名男性是朋友关系。后来其中一个向另一个表白了，人鱼也觉得正常，他确实也很喜欢大仓。  
之后他就越看越嫉妒了，男主们做的事他也想对大仓做可是自从发生那件事以后大仓就老是拒绝他。  
他伸手抱住大仓。  
“小亮放手啦。”大仓尝试挣脱，挣不开。

我不要。人鱼加大力度，指甲嵌进他的皮肤里。

大仓泄气，任他抱着接着看电影。

之后的事就让人鱼大跌眼镜，虽然他没有眼镜，镜头里的男人们居然开始做爱了。他能感受到大仓滑动了一下的喉结，看到他眼里的深邃。莫名开始嫉妒，“不要看他们了！！看着我！”

大仓扭过头看着他水蓝色清透的眼睛，“小亮到底要怎样啊……”

“为什么你不肯跟我黏在一起了？”人鱼用他带着小沙哑的嗓子问，他知道大仓喜欢他的声音。

“呐。”大仓把电影暂停，捧着他的脸颊，深深看着他，“小亮跟我是好朋友吧。”

“没错啊。”

“那你对那个跟我长得一样的，死了的人类也会这么做么？”

人鱼被问倒了，他愣了愣神，随即反应过来，“大仓忠义，我喜欢你。”他学着电影里的方法告白，只要告白了就可以了吧。

这下大仓被杀了个措手不及，向人鱼确认了一遍他刚刚说的话，得到肯定的答复以后抱着他笑起来，水池泛起的水光映到他眼睛里，满满的光，“那我们就不是朋友关系了啊，我们是恋人了。”

 

恋人？  
这个只存在与雄性与雌性之前的关系，他跟大仓也可以有么？他拼命回想，遗传记忆里关于这方面的信息少之又少。

傻孩子，谁让你是第一个跟雄性相爱的人鱼啊。

 

总之能回到之前的关系就怎么都好。  
这样一来大仓之前对他做的事就都解释得通了。他一直把自己当成恋人看呢，把他们的关系弄得一塌糊涂的人是小亮自己呀。

 

确定关系以后他俩瞬间比蜂蜜还甜，总是看着对方就会笑出来。  
大仓害羞的时候耳朵会冒出来，耳尖红红的毛绒绒的可爱极了，人鱼害羞的时候耳朵尖会发红，浅蓝色和粉红色的渐变，少女得不行。

 

大仓不知道从哪里看到别人说不一起睡觉的情侣等于异地，一定要闹着跟人鱼一起睡。人鱼拍拍水池一脸迷茫，睡呀，怎么了？

大仓是想把他搬到床上来，水池太硬了，一不留神翻个身还会呛到。

 

人鱼的尾巴滑溜溜的，是那种粘附了微生物海洋矿物质的滑，攥都攥不住，大仓把他从水里抱出来（狼人的力气真的很大），打算给他在浴室洗个澡。

人鱼第一次享受腾空的乐趣，胳膊勾着大仓的脖子，尾鳍打晃，喉咙里哼着他最近学会的歌。

“小亮别摇了。”  
“嘿嘿。”

 

大仓给他洗澡都洗的心神荡漾。他本以为应该跟做菜洗鱼差不多，可实际上却比这动人得多。

人鱼是活得，他的每一个鳞片都会随着他每次呼吸动作而颤动。把一层脏东西洗掉以后摸起来清清爽爽，软玻璃一样的质感。在浴室的灯光下熠熠生辉，从根部的浅紫色渐变成浅蓝色，再变成水蓝色，人鱼眼睛的颜色。美得窒息。

大仓一点一点细细地擦洗，人鱼被他手里软软的带着毛刺的刷子弄得很痒，笑着扭动身子躲，大仓不得不用另一只手控制住他。温热的掌心贴上他的鳞片，再透过薄薄的鳞片传递给他的身体。很舒服也很害羞。他们从来没有像这样这么亲近过。

 

那天晚上俩人（？）给对方的里面外面前面后面上面下面都破了处。  
大仓阴茎上的肉刺有点扎嘴，被人鱼要求进来也要带着套套。人鱼的性器很大个，被大仓要求需要扩张很久。

总之还是很和谐的。

 

大仓曾一度怀疑人鱼体内都是水，不然为什么每次进入他身体都是水润润湿哒哒的那么舒服呢。当然他也喜欢被人鱼从身后进入，喜欢他粗大的性#器研磨过内壁时令他颤栗的快感。

人鱼后来都要求他去掉安全套，因为有了层套子简直是隔靴搔痒。他喜欢狼人下体的肉刺刮擦得又麻又爽，也喜欢揉着大仓圆翘的屁股进入他滚烫的身体，那里又热又紧是狼人才有的温暖舒适。

他们越来越擅长取悦对方的身体了。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有3可能也没有，三主要讲人鱼的工作，他俩的社交账号，和“宇宙最凶”小人鱼，这些比较无关紧要。


End file.
